Childhood Dreams Were True
by NekoYOkami
Summary: When the entities of weaving reality don't possess communication capability, there are bound to be a few hiccups in what happens to the souls they create. Now if only Unicron wouldn't be so gleeful of this one... Rated T for safety at the moment.


Chapter 0: The Pantheon

Timeline: While Sawada Nana and Yamamoto Yui are pregnant

Location: Transdimensional, Fate's Temple

In her temple, Fate was going through her eternal duties of setting up souls being sent into the universe to have their destinies set. When she came up to three souls up for reincarnation, they proved to be the most difficult souls in a long while.

"Well, you three are special souls..." Fate mused as she gazed upon the three souls, unable to place what exactly made them special. "Well, if you three ended up here, you are meant for reincarnation. So to Earth as humans you go!" Having decided the species, it was now down to where they would go. "Well, no triplets are available, and I really think you lot need to stick together... Hm, there appear to be two lovely wives in Namori that are set to have twins... One of the twins already has a soul attached though." Looking closer at the three souls in front of her, she noticed the bonds between them were slightly different than the rest. "AHA! Siblings! That makes this decision easier. Just keeps the two that were together the last time they were alive and let the friend stay in town. Now, anything that the families have to ensure they live special lives..."

Looking at the family records, Fate recognizes many of the unique names that span over ten generations. "Oh! They both have ties to not only soul flames but the Vongola! Perfect! Just have one of the heirs of Vongola be high on the list of heirs and have at least of the other twins end up part of the set!" Humming to herself as she sets up the souls to be able to access these flames and a general list of things they will do in their lives, according to world plan 268048 (this generational plan list), she happily sends them off to be reborn into the world. Deciding that this uniqueness will need to be recorded, she sets a countdown of their births on an arbitrary wall of her temple.

A resounding knock, clearly from one of the main gods from the heavy hand that is used, echoes in the chamber shortly after the next batch is sent out. Fate turns around, knowing their kind to simply let themselves in, she sees Primus standing at the entrance. Groaning internally at the likely need to help fix another generation in their war, she asks "Primus, it's been a few centuries, what is it that you need?"

"Sorry to bother you on my matters Fate," Primus replies looking almost harried, "but have you seen a few unique souls recently? A few of my favorites died during the war and I can't seem to find the sparks that made them."

Fate swallows heavily before asking, "Would these souls amount to three in total, two of which being related in some fashion?"

Primus 'sighs' in relief as his optics glow with excitement, "That is right! The three were known to be a bit of trouble for any who met them but were still some of my favorites to watch in life. Where would they be at the moment?"

"... On... Well, Earth... With new frames... That are human..."

The pair stares at each other as slightly insane laugh filters into the temple halls. Striding into the room, Unicron continues to laugh as he states "I was wondering why I felt a distorted signal of our children on the surface of my form!"

Fate sighed as she looked at the being that made up the core of the Earth, the being that was also considered the bringer of chaos and destruction amongst the Cybertronian race. The idea hell was within earth wasn't just a wild assumption made by humans after all. She couldn't understand how the god had the nerve to act so boisterous while his counterpart looked like he was ready to smite something.

"So... You are telling me..." Primus' voice continued to get dangerously low as he worked through the words, "That one of my Primes... Along with their twin... As well as their Protector... Are now in human forms... ON EARTH?"

"Well no!" Fate quickly said in an attempt to clear things with the creator god, "They haven't been born yet! All I need to do is grab their souls before they..." A celebratory chime echoes throughout the room as the arbitrary wall lights up and presents the newborn twins from both families. With the Yamamoto family, the firstborn, a son who was named Takeshi, followed shortly after by a daughter that was named Tatsuko. Within another hospital room laid the matron of the Sawada Family with the firstborn also being a boy that was named Tsunayoshi and the second being the daughter that the happy couple named Tazia. When looking at the family records, however, one will find the name Terza in its place, supposedly from an overexcited Iemitsu over the fact he had a son as an heir. Further in the family records (most likely reaction to this knowledge being auto imputed) showed that she would go by both names as she grew up.

Unicron's laughter was shaking the wall decorations at the 'happy news" not caring in the slightest of his brother's anger nor the near numb glares coming from Fate.

Authors' Notes:

Ookami: So, we did a thing.

Neko: No, really?

Ookami: Well, I will say summoning the Transformers has been very... Inspirational.

Neko:...Why... just why...

Ookami: Because regrets are for humans!

Ironhide: Right, only humans. So, you are saying I won't regret shooting you for this?

Reborn: No, I believe I won't regret tor-retraining this pup for this...

Neko: Welcome dear readers to the unending chaos that has consumed my life... at least we aren't on the run from the many dimensional versions of harry potters again.

*Silver and Obsidian running away from giant mechanical dogs*

Neko: and that's happening again... let's just end this chapter we obviously don't own either of these as we are animals that are stuck dealing with the ramifications of having these properties mix.

Ookami: Well, we own the things that don't look familiar at least. Everything else goes to their owners. Yikes! *jumps far higher than a normal wolf should to avoid the double shots that were directed to her before running away from the unholy alliance of Reborn and Ironhide*


End file.
